


Late Night Blues

by KanariMegami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, baavira - Freeform, korvira, korviratar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanariMegami/pseuds/KanariMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira snuggled into the blankets preparing for bed. Baatar wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her in close to his chest. Korra lay on the metalbender’s right side hugging her from behind. His lips grazed her forehead before whispering a gentle goodnight. Korra felt her lover shift as she returned Baatar’s kiss. The bender’s body left her own as the male pulled Kuvira closer to him. The waterbender’s brow twisted as she felt her body move away from her own. She retaliated by scooting enough to wrap her arms around her body inching her away from the non-bender slowly. She began to press soft kisses along the back of her neck. Korra nuzzled in closer to her love before closing her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Oddania and KuviraSenpai one night and I thought to myself if there's makorrasami then why not Korra x Kuvira x Baatar? I ship Baavira and Korvira so much and it's hard for me to choose. So why not have both? Thus korviratar was born! I wrote this pretty fast in a chat group so it's pretty short.

Kuvira snuggled into the blankets preparing for bed. Baatar wrapped his arm around her middle pulling her in close to his chest. Korra lay on the metalbender’s right side hugging her from behind. His lips grazed her forehead before whispering a gentle goodnight. Korra felt her lover shift as she returned Baatar’s kiss. The bender’s body left her own as the male pulled Kuvira closer to him. The waterbender’s brow twisted as she felt her body move away from her own. She retaliated by scooting enough to wrap her arms around her body inching her away from the non-bender slowly. She began to press soft kisses along the back of her neck. Korra nuzzled in closer to her love before closing her eyes.

“…Korra…” The metalbender murmured.  
“Hmm,” She replied.

“It’s late,” She whispered back.

“I know,” The avatar went on to plant lingering kisses along her neck.

Korra buried her nose into Kuvira’s hair taking in the light smell of her shampoo. She smiled faintly allowing herself to give into Korra’s actions. The avatar’s kisses became longer and needier with each passing second. In no time the waterbender had flipped her onto her back and began to straddle her. Their lips met slowly at first before gaining speed and passion. The two released soft moans encouraging the other.

Baatar was woken from his slumber once he found his body growing cold. The small ball of heat he had been cradling seconds before nodding off was gone. He reached out in search of her only to come up empty handed. As his eyes fluttered open he became aware of the sound of fast tongues and eager mouths. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he sat up. The non-bender squinted as he tried to see the figures before him. His face went flat as he stared at the two.  
Korra always did this. She would wait for him to fall asleep before pilling Kuvira closer to her side of the bed. The others would be on the far right side of the bed leaving him by himself. Some nights he would wake up with the avatar stretched over both of them taking up the majority of the bed. If it wasn’t one thing with her it was another. He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly as he gathered his thoughts. Baatar cleared his throat in an attempt to gain their attention. They went on with their agenda ignoring him. He tried once more, this time louder. The couple finally paused and turned to look at him.

“Some of us have work tomorrow morning,” he commented bitterly.

“Then go back to sleep genius inventor,” Korra scoffed lightly.  
“We’ll try to be as quiet as possible,” she added before leaning in to kiss Kuvira once more.

He knew for a fact those two were anything but quiet. He had a presentation tomorrow, one that he couldn’t afford to miss. As Korra pulled away Kuvira spoke, “It is late and both of us work in the morning,” she said allowing her voice to deflate. 

The avatar frowned before shooting Baatar a nasty look from the corner of her eyes. After knowing Kuvira for well over a decade, he exactly what to say to her. Times had changed but she was still a workaholic to the core.

“We should get some rest,” the metalbender stated. “All of us.”

Korra sighed before resuming her previous position. The three scooted in close to one another whispering goodnight. Not long after the silence of their bedroom was broken by Baatar’s snores. Korra lay awake staring at their ceiling. If his presentation went well the non-bender would be gone for a whole month; leaving both Kuvira and herself all alone. There was no need to feel bitter about tonight knowing what the future held.

*

Baatar stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them. He had gotten up earlier than even Kuvira to make everything was ready for work. After organizing his paperwork and spreadsheets he began making breakfast for the three of them. His hand adjusted the nod turning down the heat on the food before opening up a nearby cabinet. His eyes scanned the pantry in search of the right spices for each dish. The kitchen table was spotless as usual with three empty plates lining it. Each dish was decorated by a matching cup of hot tea. Korra strolled in scratching her head as she let out a yawn. Her short hair stuck up in odd places and her pajamas were littered with wrinkles. She stopped at the table taking her cup of tea into hand.

“You just had to ruin it,” she said between sips.

Baatar didn’t bother to turn around as he spoke, “like I said some of us have work early.”

“We would have been quiet,” she stressed.

Baatar turned around from the stove raising an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, I see your point.”

The two often played this friendly game of cat and mouse with one another; each one trying to best the other in their respective talents. They held no malice towards each other it was purely for fun. They both loved Kuvira and had agreed that this type of lifestyle was acceptable for them. It had taken some getting used to but they wouldn’t have it any other way.  
The metalbender walked in seconds later fully dressed. That left Korra as the only one still in her pajamas. She was practically beaming at them. Her hair was neat as usual and her clothes without a wrinkle. The two locked eyes with her taking in every inch of her. 

“What time is work ending tonight,” she asked.

“The presentation should be over in the early evening,” Baatar answered

“Then I’ll be home to greet you,” she said slyly.

The two stepped closer planting a soft kiss on the lips. “Your meeting with the governor doesn’t let out until late as usual I presume, Korra,” He remarked.  
“Actually something came up and he had to cancel it,” She said smiling at Kuvira. “I’ll be here after I stop by the island for a bit.” She fired a cocky smile at him before kissing her lover’s cheek.

“Then I’ll see both of you this afternoon,” she said allowing her eyes to look over their bodies.


End file.
